Never become attached
by Enjoyseries
Summary: Zoe Morgan has always had one rule about men: Never become attached. But this time was different. It's my first story about them so let me reviews :) Just a fluffy-story.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe Morgan has always had one rule about men: Never become attached. It had always worked. Sex means sex and nothing else. But this time was different. Everything was different with him. John. John Reese was the man to whom she became attached. It wasn't planned, it shouldn't happen. _He saved my life and that's all, _she kept repeating this sentence in her head. But then he asked her help for an undercover operation as a married couple. A thing she hasn't necessarily hated. Actually she loved playing his wife. A few time later they met again in the elevator at the hotel both of them working, later at the bar. When he proposed her _another round _in the penthouse suite, she immediately thought it was a bad idea but how can resist to him? They spent the night playing poker and drink scotch like the last time. Towards the end of the night after several parties and a bottle of scotch, they decided it was time to them to go their separate ways. And she did something she never would dare. They were at the door, Zoe left first by security. They were in front of each other, look like two teenagers who didn't know what to do. She stepped toward him, now her face was a few inches from his. Perhaps thanks to alcohol or adrenaline she didn't know, she stood on tiptoe and slowly approached her mouth to his letting him the time to run away. But he didn't. He leaned toward her mouth, hasty to feel the taste of her lips a second time. When she felt his lips against hers, she felt something she hadn't had for a long time: butterflies in her stomach. Her hands were against his chest and he gently put his hands on each side of her face. When she slightly opened her mouth to let out a moan, he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Then a dance into their mouths started. No man had ever kissed her like that. She depended of the kiss, her arms were now around his neck and his hands were on her hips into her coat to feel her closer to him. A few minutes later she broke the kiss to breath and put her head against his, both were breathless.

"Wow…" _John murmured, eyes closing like hers._

She smiled and slowly removed her arms from his neck and drew back her head opening her eyes. Feeling her leaving, he also opened his eyes and their look met. She grabbed his chin with her right hand and dropped a soft kiss on his lips before stepping back to take her purse which was at her feet. She opened the door without leaving the eyes of John.

"You've got my number.." _She smirked at him. _

When she closed the door, their smiled each side of the door. Well, maybe she became attached to him but now… She didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews! It means a lot to me! Here a new chapter, enjoy (:**

* * *

_**Two month later.**_

It was now two hours he was watching her sleeping. She was lying on her belly next to him. Her face was so peacefully that he didn't want to wake her. Her hair was messy and it made her even sexier. He was lying on the right side, his head resting on his hand and his elbow rested on the pillow. He was smiling unconsciously and decided a few minutes later it was time to play. He leaned toward her and dropped a kiss on her naked shoulder. He waited for her reaction but she didn't move. So he dropped another kiss on her cheek, then on her nose and finally on her soft lips. She slowly moved and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Stop that!" _She said her eyes still closing with a sleepy voice._

"Stop what?" _He asked playfully._

"Stop watching me!" _She answered and put the cover over her head._

He laughed slightly and slowly pulled the duvets back.

"Good morning, beautiful." _He murmured leaning his head toward her face._

"Morning.." _She also murmured against his lips before quickly kiss him._

"What are we doing today?" _He asked her._

"Hum, I think I have an idea." _She smirked at him making slip her right hand on his naked chest._

"Oh really?" _He also smirked._

She nodded, put her hand that was on his chest behind his neck and pulled his head closer to her. He put his left hand under her strap top and started to stroke her back. They exchanged a long soft kiss before he removed her top and he started to kiss her neck. In a few minutes they were both without clothes and from there they had made love like never before. We can say they were an almost-couple. They met each other when they had time, sometimes they were able to spend the night together or even one or two days. Their work took an important place in their lives but they both knew what the risks were. They were enjoying every second together but at this moment they didn't know a trouble was hovering over their heads and he was soon to strike.

TBC..

_**Sorry, it is short I know. But I don't have much time during the week.. Thanks again for the reviews :)**_


End file.
